Two Agents and A Baby
by tessanoelle97
Summary: What could've happened in "Newborn King" if two different agents were with Emma when she went into labor. *I don't own NCIS*
1. My Water Just Broke

**(Based on "Newborn King. What would've happened if Tony and McGee were with Emma when she went into labor. Also, the gunfight at the end never happened, the Russians were caught before they got to the station.)**

Emma exited the restroom, putting her hand on a cabinet for support, she was also heavily breathing. The agents did not notice.

"Given the parts available this could prove to be a problem.", said McGee as Tony was poking around under the hood of the car.

Emma said,"That's not our only problem." Tony and McGee turned around with a look of concern.

Emma then said, with a hand on her stomach, "My water just broke, I'm going into labor. Oorah."

Tony and McGee looked at her with a look of shock, and then at each other. They were both thinking, "Oh god, what are we going to do?"


	2. Contractions

Emma screamed, "Aaah!" Tony and McGee realized she was having another contraction. They ran up to her, each putting a hand around her arm. The agents helped Emma into the back seat of the car. After Emma was seated, they walked a few feet away to talk.

Tony spoke first, "McGee, what are we going to do? There is NO WAY on this Earth we are going to get a medic out here." Emma screamed again.

Tony stood in shock while McGee ran over to the car. McGee put a caring hand on Emma's shin and said,"

"Emma, how far apart are your contractions?"

Emma replied, "Less than a minute apart."

A sudden wave of worry went throught McGee. He immediatley ran back over to Tony. He said,

"The baby is coming quicker than I thought. Her contractions are less than a minute apart." After he said that, another scream came from the car. Tony and McGee once again exchanged worried looks. Tony said,

"You realize one of us is going to have to deliver the baby, right?" Neither of them wanted to do.

The both debated the topic in their minds for about a minute. Their silent reveries were broken by yet another one of Emma's screams.

Tony then broke the silence by saying, "I'll deliver the baby. You get behind Emma for support. Be whatever she needs."

The two agents ran back to the car.

Tony said

"Okay, Emma. I'm going to help you deliver your baby, and Agent McGee is going to get behind you for support, okay?"

Emma nodded her head through another contraction.

McGee got behind Emma, while Tony went to the trunk and got a blanket to put over Emma's legs.

Tony (with a look of shock), said

"Okay it looks like this baby is definitely coming now. When I say "push", push okay?"

Emma nodded her head.

Two minutes later, Emma contracted again.

Little did the two agents know that the events of the next hour would impact them for the rest of their lives.


	3. Delivery

"PUSH" Tony yelled from in between Emma's lifted legs.

Emma was in the middle of a push when McGee let out a mild scream. She had an iron grip on his hands.

After Emma was finished with that push, Tony jokingly said,

"Really McWimp?" The two agents both let out a small giggle. Emma then hastily said,

"STOP LAUGHING"

Tony then said again, "Okay, Emma it's time to push again." She did. This pattern repeated itself for another thirty minutes. By the time that time was over, the head was almost out and Emma was near the point of exhaustion.

Emma put her head against McGee's chest. She mumbled these words,

"That's it, I can't do this anymore."

Tony and McGee exchanged worried looks once again. They both knew the birth was far from over.

McGee was the first to speak. He said,

"Emma you can do this. You're strong. Besides, your not alone. I'm right here with you."

Tony then said,

"McGenius is right. Your strong Emma. You can push this baby into the world."

Emma then nodded her head. Not long after that, Emma contracted again. She pushed with all the strength she had left in her. Just seven minutes later, cries were heard from Tony's hands.

"Is he okay?", Emma said because she suspected she was having a boy.

Tony said, "She's beautiful."

Emma said in shock, "It's a girl?"

Tony handed over the crying baby girl to Emma. There was a big smile on everyone's face as a new life was just born into the world.


	4. At the Hospital

**(Less than an hour after the baby was born, Emma and the agents were found. Emma and her daughter were taken to Bethesda. The events are in this chapter are what plays out when Tony and McGee go to visit Emma and the baby in the hospital.)**

It would've been a normal Christmas day if it hadn't been for the events of Christmas Eve.

Tony and McGee were in the elevator in the Bethesda Naval Hospital, on their way up to the maternity ward to see Emma and the baby they helped bring into the world.

They found Emma's room. McGee knocked lightly on the door. They heard the words, "Come in" , so they entered.

They saw Emma sitting on the bed, with a little pink bundle in her arms. When she saw the agents, she immediately said,

"Thank you for all that you did last night." Their hearts swelled with pride. She then asked,

"Agent DiNozzo, would you like to hold her?" Tony was reluctant at first, but then he took the baby girl in his arms. Emma looked at them with a smile on her face. McGee then asked Emma,

"What's her name?" Emma replied,

"Actually I was going to let you guys name her. After all, you guys helped me bring her into this world."

Tony and McGee looked at each other with a smile. Almost simoultaneously, they said the name,

"Caitlin Jennifer" Those were the names of their two fallen female colleagues, Caitlin Todd and Jenny Shephard.

Emma said, "I love that. Agent McGee would you like to hold Kate?" The agents hearts again swelled with pride at the name of the girl. McGee replied,

"Sure." Tony handed Kate off to McGee. Tony then said, "We also brought this for Kate."

Tony handed Emma a pink bag. Inside it was a litte NCIS onesie, a pink stuffed bear, and a framed photo of the four of them in the ambulance from the night before.

Emma smiled. She said, "Thank you so much for everything."

Tony smiled at Emma and then at McGee with Kate in his arms.

He couldn't help but be filled with happiness at the thought of how he and his partner had helped bring a life into this world.


End file.
